


Better Shared

by goldenteaset



Category: Black Cat
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Light-Hearted, Post-Series, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenteaset/pseuds/goldenteaset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short snippets of Rinslet and Jenos' life after the anime ends, using alcohol as a theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Shared

**Author's Note:**

> It's been quite awhile since I watched Black Cat. I just rewatched a bit of it recently, remembered I had started writing a fic with this theme (which got erased midway through) and figured it'd be fun to actually finish it this time. It was a fun way to end a day! 
> 
> (Also I had way too much fun looking up cocktails and trying to figure out ways to make the weirder names fit tonally. Many got left by the wayside, but oh well.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat.

**Frosty Amour**  

Rinslet Walker’s never been a fan of peach liquor and apricot brandy, but she figures if Jenos is willing to pay, she'll drink. She can get him back later.

“Do you always make assumptions about what a lady wants to drink?” Rinslet asks him, plucking the orange slice off the glass and taking a bite.

Jenos Hazard’s lips curl into a glitzy smile reserved for super-spies on celluloid. “Only when that lady is as mysterious as you.”

“I could say the same about you, Jenos.” Rinslet shakes her head and watches the ice shards bump into each other as she lifts the glass. “Here’s to hoping you guess better next time.”

They clink glasses right as a bar brawl breaks out. It feels rather fitting.

The cocktail’s so sweet her teeth ache the next morning. She hopes Jenos took her request seriously.

**Rum Runner**

“Your sense of humor needs some work,” Jenos says dryly, as he gingerly sits down at the bar and takes the highball glass Rinslet offers him. Judging by the state of his shoes and the bottom of his pants legs, he must have ran all the way back to civilization.

“Did you ever get your car back?” Rinslet asks sweetly, running her finger slowly around the rim of her empty glass.

Jenos lets out a long, weary sigh and downs the glass. “Got the murderer, though.” He slaps a wad of bills onto the dusty countertop. “Give me another, bartender.”

Rinslet takes out her own wallet. “Tell me the story and I’ll pay again.”

Jenos scowls. “You just want to see me embarrassed, don’t you?”

Rinslet simply laughs and shrugs. “Alcohol tastes best with a good story to match.”

**Black Velvet**

The dark brown cocktail tickles her mouth and goes down slow and sweet. The city skylight is in full view in Jenos’ penthouse, the soft orange moon is trying to compete, and Jenos is warm and relaxed beside her on the plush red couch.

Rinslet clears her throat. “I like your place. Mind if I stay the night?”

Jenos’ lazy laugh rumbles through her chest, making her cheeks heat up. “In my bed?”

“When I’m a little more sober. For now…I just want to watch the city with you.”

Jenos reclines, his head on her shoulder. “I don’t mind waiting.”

“Good.”

**Between the Sheets**

In romantic films, sex is elegant; everyone knows how to move, where to put their hands, how to not hit their partner with a poorly timed elbow. Nobody’s hand cramps, nobody’s arms fall asleep, there’s no sudden bathroom emergency or weird noise coming from their bodies. Sex on film can truly be called lovemaking.

Sex with Jenos in particular, Rinslet quickly realizes, involves a lot of laughing and wondering just how film can so brazenly create such false expectations. As per usual, such discussions occur with a bottle of alcohol on hand.

(Sex with Jenos also involves a lot of pleasure, too, but she treasures the laughter most.)

**Damn the Weather**

Jenos sighs and frowns at the thermometer. “It’s April, Rins, didn’t you have a coat on you?”

Rinslet lets out a loud, wet sniffle and shakes her head. “Id was fine whed I left dat morning…an hour lader id was raidig…”

“Oh, well. I’ll make you some hot chocolate. I thought about a hot toddy, but alcohol’s the last thing you need in your system right now.”

“So log as id’s warb,” Rinslet says, her heart warming at Jenos’ soft smile.

“As my lady commands.”

_Smooth-talker,_ Rinslet thinks with a disdainful sniff, burrowing deeper into the blankets.

**Gloomchaser**

“Y’know, I’m really impressed.”

“Hmm? About what, Rinslet?”

“It’s been five years, now, and you _still_ don’t know my taste.”

“…The plan was to share the drink with you. Literally.”

“You could’ve told me beforehand.”

Jenos laughs and unwraps two straws, like they’re teenagers and not adults partying after a successful week of thieving and assassinations, respectively. “Oh, well, better you know now, right?”

Rinslet chuckles wryly. “I guess so. Alright, bottoms up!”

Perhaps some drinks are better shared.


End file.
